This invention relates to a composition which is effective in removing microorganisms from surfaces. More particularly, this invention relates to a composition comprising an aqueous solution of sodium hypochlorite, sodium bicarbonate and d-limonene which is effective in removing mildew, mold and algae from various types of surfaces without harming the surfaces. The term mildew will be used hereinafter to refer generally to undesirable microorganisms which grow on surfaces, including mold and algae.
Numerous compositions containing hypochlorite and bicarbonate are known for treating a surface so as to prevent or remove unwanted biological material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,836 to Taylor, Jr. et al. discloses a crystallized drain cleaner which contains 40-90% of a coated alkali metal hydroxide, 5-20% of a mixture containing a peroxide generator and a hypochlorite generator, 5-20% of a blend of 60% sodium bicarbonate and 40% citric acid. The dry product is added to water before use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,654 to Mason et al. discloses an aqueous foam disinfectant which generates chlorine dioxide. An aqueous solution containing a foam generating agent and a metal chlorite (1-20%) is reacted with an acid solution which may contain sodium bicarbonate (1-50%), and a solution which may contain sodium hypochlorite (1-40%). The resulting solution is then diluted in water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,424 to Webster discloses a composition for restoring grout having sodium carbonate and/or sodium bicarbonate (5-35%), sodium hypochlorite (1-15%), and a de-greasing surfactant (0.5-10%), as well as a resin, thickener, pigment and zinc oxide. The preferred composition is equal parts of carbonate, bicarbonate and hypochlorite, i.e. total of carbonate and bicarbonate at twice the amount of hypochlorite.
The above compositions all involve a long list of additional ingredients, resulting in a costly, complex, and possibly hazardous product which may not be suitable for use on a variety of surfaces found within and on a household.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a composition for removing mildew which is suitable for household use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a composition which is characterized by economy and simplicity of manufacture and ease of use.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a composition which works immediately on contact to remove mildew from a variety of surfaces without damaging the surfaces, while also giving off a pleasant odor.